1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel polyols, polyester resins made therefrom, and thermosetting coating compositions containing such polyester resins and an aminoplast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,279, there is disclosed a polyester (alkyd) of a polyol, a phthalic acid, and a dimer fatty acid. Insofar as is now known, the polyol intermediate of this invention has not been proposed. It has been found that polyester coatings made using this polyol intermediate have excellent properties including toughness, flexibility, and impact resistance.